


Operation Rescue Childermass

by bookhobbit, Ilthit, OfShoesAndShips



Series: JSMN RP logs [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Resurrection, Roleplay Logs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfShoesAndShips/pseuds/OfShoesAndShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logs for the JS&MN RP community's Childermass-in-Lost-hope adventure.</p><p>In which Mr Lascelles, Miss Volkova, Mr Norrell, and Black Joan attempt to invade Lost-hope in order to retrieve Childermass, aided by the fairy Tom Brightwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Rescue Childermass

**Author's Note:**

> If you were one of the people here let me know your AO3 handle and I'll add you as coauthor.
> 
> Also if you want to update yourself on previous adventures, the blog urls are mrgnorrell, mr-henry-lacelles, j-childermass, thekingoflosthope, officialtombrightwind, blackjoan, and kvolkova-rp.
> 
> aaand because I just realized some of you reading this might not be here from the RP blogs, here's a brief summary (feel free to skip):
> 
> in mid 1813, the Gentleman curses Lascelles to tell only the truth on Fridays, after Lascelles insults him by calling him an imposter. Childermass goes to find Vinculus's book and is lured into Faerie. He thinks that he'll be able to bargain away his freedom, get the book, and then get out of it; however, he underestimates the Gentleman. Lascelles consults Norrell on the subject of his curse; Norrell figures out the Gentleman is behind it, speaks to him, and realizes Childermass has almost certainly been kidnapped.
> 
> The Gentleman will reveal nothing of Childermass's location, however, so Norrell speaks to him by mirror and learns he's in Lost-hope. Childermass manages to send Norrell a letter telling him what happened (and incidentally confessing his love). Norrell tries to send one back, but the Gentleman sees and removes Childermass's memory of Norrell. Brightwind appears suddenly in England, causing havoc, and lifts Lascelles' curse after some back and forth sparring. Lascelles agrees to go to tea with him; Brightwind takes this as a bargain and decides Lascelles is both his property and his favorite.
> 
> Norrell, increasingly frantic about Childermass's fate, decides to go to Lost-hope. He summons Joan (who should be a ghost but is not) to ask her what she knows about Faerie. She tells him she will guide him to Lost-hope. Lascelles asks Brightwind to accompany Norrell on the mission to Lost-hope because he doesn't want Norrell going by himself; Brightwind agrees to keep the party safe on the King's Roads, if Lascelles will come along. Lascelles' lady friend, for lack of a better word, Katya comes along because she doesn't want him hurt.
> 
> The end result is the party herein mounting a rescue mission to get Childermass back.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [11:39 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445708399000010) _]_ Norrell opens the door to the library and beckons everyone in. "Mrs Childermass will be meeting us behind the mirror," he says. "I have prepared the spell.  If you will step through the large mirror on the side wall..."

_  
_[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[11:49 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445708985000011) _]_  Henry touches the surface of the mirror and is surprised to find it willing to let him pass. "I shall go first, if you don't mind?" Foolhardy things are easier to do if one does them quickly, and so without waiting for an answer he steps up through the mirror into cool air beyond.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [11:54 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709257000012) _]_ Norrell turns rather nervously to the rest of the group. "Who is next? Miss Volkova? I presume, Tom Brightwind, that you will not need the use of Christian spells, but if you prefer you are certainly welcome to use my doorway."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) _[_ [11:56 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709401000013) _]_ "I shall see you and your party on the Roads, Magician." Brightwind says with a small bow, a courtesy, and disappears.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova) _[_ [11:57 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709471000014) _]_ "Mr. Norrell, I assume you are to go through last for procedural reasons? Very well, I shall enter then." She nods to him and slips through the mirror.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [11:59 AM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709569000015) _]_ Norrell takes a deep breath and steps through the mirror himself to find himself on the King's Roads, so long read of but never seen, for the first time. He looks around. "We are all assembled?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [12:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709676000016) _]_ Joan steps out from behind an arch, just to the left of the party.  "Mr Norrell? Good  meet you in the flesh, at last."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [12:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709696000017) _]_ Henry bows to Mrs Childermass.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709719000018) _]_  Joan gives him an sharp look. "Mr Lascelles."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[12:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445709825000019) _]_  "I am pleased to meet you in person as well, Mrs Childermass."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710006000020) _]_  Joan pulls her shawl closer against the cold breeze of the open, empty roads, and picks her way through the cobbles to join the party. "I fear it won't be a pleasant journey," she says, gesturing to the bleak sky, "If we are indeed taking the route I presume us to be."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[12:09 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710166000021) _]_  Henry looks around with some astonishment at the lonely landscape. The Other World looks rather like a dour evening at a ruin somewhere in the north of England. Without quite realizing what he does, he steps closer to Miss Volkova. "You are our guide, Mrs Childermass. We shall take whichever route you choose."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [12:11 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710317000023) _]_ Joan raises an eyebrow. "I had thought there was a faerie joining us. Are we not waiting for his counsel?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [12:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710345000024) _]_ "For his  __ protection__, madam."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[12:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710473000025) _]_  "You are waiting for both, Henry Lascelles." Brightwind steps out from behind Lascelles, glancing at the group of humans he has agreed to accompany. I have been looking ahead. We should make haste, the longer we dally, the more we risk being found."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [12:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710604000026) _]_ Henry bows to the fairy. He is beginning to think he may have the most difficult part to play among all of them.

_  
_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710605000027) _]_  Joan's mouth pinches when she sees Brightwind, but she nods sharply. "Follow me, then, gentlemen, ma'am. The way is not easy, but there are measures in place so you will not fall," she grins, a little wolfishly, "Still, I recommend not looking down."

_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _ _[12:17 PM]_ Joan turns, and leads them down to a particularly precarious part of the ruined paths.

_  
_[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[12:18 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710718000029) _]_  Norrell follows, looking nervously at his own feet despite Joan's words. He has never liked heights, and there is not nearly enough handhold on this path to suit him.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[12:19 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710795000030) _]_  Henry hovers behind Mr Norrell, ready to catch him in case he stumbles. This journey will have been a waste indeed if Mr Norrell falls and cracks his skull on the way!

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [12:20 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710805000031) _]_ Joan glances back at Norrell, looking a little concerned. "As I said, sir - you will not fall. The Roads themselves will not allow it." 

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [12:20 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710839000033) _]_ "If you insist," says Norrell dubiously. "I suppose that is some reassurance."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:21 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445710878000034) _]_  "If by some chance you do," she adds, "The Roads will catch you."

_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _ _[12:25 PM]_ The sky above them suddenly changes, from dully overcast to black and roiling, but Joan does not falter. "The Roads are about to change, everyone. There will be trees -  __ do not touch them__" 

_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _ _[12:28 PM]_ Thunder rolls above them, and between one second and the next, a forest - tall, dark, but eerily coloured, has sprung up around them

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[12:29 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711390000038) _]_  Norrell wobbles and nearly falls into one, catching himself just in time. "What causes that? Obviously it is magic, but of what sort? It would have to be a change spell on a very large level."

_  
_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:30 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711446000039) _]_  Joan shrugs. "They do as they please. I believe these stones were from Faerie, and so they follow their old character."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[12:31 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711499000040) _]_  The differences between Faerie and the north of England are beginning to crop up with more frequency. For one, Henry does not remember a forest in England with quite the sublime terror of this one. Balderdash! His nerves are betraying him. A few oddly-coloured trees - that is all.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[12:33 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711606000041) _]_  "They are indeed. These stones are ancient, very much alive and given to acting on their whims." Brightwind shrugs, a mirror of Joan's in its casualness.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:35 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711727000042) _]_  Joan nods in begrudging agreement. "The forest is troublesome in these parts," she says, "And it is about to get deeper - it should remain asleep, if we are quiet and keep our feet. Still, I would arm yourselves, if you can."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[12:36 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711767000043) _]_  Henry studies the fairy cautiously. His eerie beauty is scarcely less sublime than their surroundings. But Henry must not allow himself to get fanciful. The weight of the pistols in his coat pockets is a comfort, however useless they might prove in actual combat in this strange place.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[12:37 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711855000044) _]_  "Asleep?" Norrell gazes suspiciously over at a tree. "What happens if they wake up?"

_  
_[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[12:38 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711892000045) _]_   Miss Volkova reaches down and pulls a small, thin, iron knife from her boot, and slips it into one sleeve for quicker access if it is needed.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445711991000046) _]_  "Trust me, Mr Norrell, you don't want to know." Joan pulls up the sleeve of her dress, and shows him a thick, twisting scar that wraps around her wrist and goes up  her arm, to disappear up her sleeve, "The tree that did that was rather more benign than these," she says.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[12:41 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712075000047) _]_  Norrell pulls his arms close to his body and walks as close to the center of the path as he can.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[12:42 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712165000048) _]_  "They're only trees, Mrs Childermass!" Henry picks up a pebble off the path and throws it at a tree. It hits with a satisfying sharp thud.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[12:45 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712317000049) _]_  The tree lets out a loud, echoing creak, and Joan swears, loudly. "Remind me to shoot him," she mutters to Norrell, and then to Lascelles: "You have no idea what you just did," she says, tensely, and pulls a gun from her pocket. "Arm yourselves and run."

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[12:46 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712362000050) _]_  Katerina pulls Henry down to eye level with his lapels and hisses, "What the  *** hell*** did you think you were doing there?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [12:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712547000051) _]_ "Run away from a tree?" Henry scoffs, but then the tree begins to  __ move__. "Miss Volkova. You may kill me at a later time. Mrs Childermass, my apologies." He pulls out his left hand pistol and puts an arm around the witch, urging her on. 

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [12:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712572000052) _]_ Norrell hurriedly digs into his rucksack and pulls out a spell, as he rushes along with the group. "Will magic work? I have a spell meant to sooth angry animals."

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova) _[_ [12:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712603000054) _]_ "Will it work on a  *** plant,*** though?"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) _[_ [12:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712619000055) _]_ "Sooth angry animals?" Brightwind hisses. "You have no idea what you are dealing with here!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [12:53 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445712817000056) _]_ "I would keep your spells to yourself, for now," Joan says, as more trees creak their way to wakefulness. Roots burst from the ground with sickening, damp noises, and branches begin to stretch towards them; a thin, squirming root breaks up between the stones and Joan quickly moves out of its way. "Don't lose the path," she shouts.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [12:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713129000057) _]_ No time like the present to test a theory. Henry loads while running and skipping over the loose stones of the road, then stops and turns long enough to fire behind them. The retort, at least, is comfortingly familiar.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_ [12:59 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713193000058) _]_ Norrell hurries forwards, but he is not watching where he is going, and he trips over a root. Scrambling upwards, he moves away from it as fast as he can, but it catches his ankle and begins to pull him towards the forest.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [1:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713241000059) _]_ Joan spins around and shoots, the bullet hitting the branch just above Norrell's ankle, but the branch only flinches

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _[_ [1:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713269000060) _]_ "Tom Brightwind, sir!" Henry cries, trying to reload as fast as he can.

_[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _ _[1:01 PM]_ "Please!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _[_ [1:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713299000062) _]_ She sends another bullet after it, and the bark ripples once again, oozing sap.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) _[_ [1:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713375000063) _]_ Brightwind is at the magicians side, taking hold of his arm to keep him from being pulled further into the forest. He says something softly to the wounded root, and after what seems like a hesitation, it releases him and retreats. The fairy pulls the human roughly to his feet.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713413000064) _]_  Henry lets out a ragged breath and pockets his newly loaded weapon. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713421000065) _]_  Norrell gets up. "Yes, thank you, sir," he says, rather shakily.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713475000066) _]_  Joan reaches for his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Are you well?"

_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _ _[1:06 PM]_ Then, to the faerie behind them, she nods. "Is it worth trying the song of Blodeuwedd, sir?"

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713576000068) _]_  Norrell nods. "I believe I have cut my hand, but I have brought some ointment, so when we stop I will dress it."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713604000069) _]_  Brightwind grabs a fistful of Henry's lapels, hauling him up into the air. "Do not do that again." He hisses, looking up at the human. "Understood?"

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[1:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713642000070) _]_  Katerina tenses, ready to act, although not wanting to do so prematurely.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713650000071) _]_  Joan frowns. "I would cleanse it with magic, sir, first. These woods are....parasitic."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713663000072) _]_  Henry swallows his terror and nods. "Understood, sir. I did not realize. Forgive me."

_  
_[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:09 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713745000073) _]_  "Your actions were foolish, Henry Lascelles. When you are told not to do something you will endeavor not to do it!" Brightwind sets him down and inclines his head towards Mrs Childermass. "She and I know this land. You will listen to us."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:09 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713786000074) _]_  Norrell gazes in alarm at his hand and pulls another spell out of his rucksack. He takes a clean cloth out of his pocket, holds it against his hand, and mutters a few words. There is a gentle breeze, for just a moment, and then he takes the handkerchief away. "Will that be sufficient, Mrs Childermass?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:10 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713835000075) _]_  "It should," she says, "Though there should be a stream up ahead, where it is safe to wash it."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445713956000076) _]_  Henry tucks his coat back in place and takes a deep breath. How is he supposed to think when he is terrorized on one side by a fairy and on the other, Faerie? By keeping a cool head, he supposes. His own words come back to him: a balance between wise caution and necessary daring. Throwing that pebble had been unnecessary. He won't do such a thing again.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[1:13 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714027000077) _]_  Katya waits until he is not quite so close to Brightwind, and then whispers to him - "Please  *** do*** remember the principles of stealth, sir." - and then - "Are you alright?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714060000078) _]_  The forest has not stopped its slow creep towards them, and Joan glances around. Cautiously, quietly, she begins to hum - a song of notes that have not been heard by mortal ears for many thousands of years. The creeping pauses, and she continues, a little more confident.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714090000079) _]_  Brightwind looks sharply at her, but says nothing.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714206000080) _]_  "I admit I am a little rattled, madam, and it makes me act foolishly. I dare say I shan't do it again in a hurry. But I am fine - attend to Mr Norrell if anyone - though Mrs Childermass seems to have him well in hand."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:18 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714337000081) _]_  As Joan continues to hum the gentle tune the forest slinks back from the path, its movements growing sluggish. Eventually, she stops, and nods to the group. "Careful, now," she whispers, "It will wake at the slightest provocation."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:22 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714542000082) _]_  Norrell nods. He makes a special effort to keep from stumbling for fear of accidentally tripping into a root. He does not want to repeat this incident.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:28 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445714930000083) _]_  Joan leads them down the path, and after what could have been hours or minutes the trees begin to thin out, and late afternoon sunlight  edges between them. The road leads straight into a thin stream, not curving over it in a bridge but forming part of the streambed. "We can stop here," she says, "For a moment. And Mr Norrell - when you clean your hand, even here it is unwise to step off the road."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:31 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715097000084) _]_  Norrell nods and kneels, washing his hand out quickly. He applies some ointment and wraps it in a bandage, also dug out of his rucksack. When it is dressed to his satisfaction, he stands. "Should we refill our water-bottles? If we have brought them? I have read that water can be difficult to come across on the King's Roads. Or is it not safe to drink?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:33 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715189000085) _]_  Joan looks unsure. "I have partaken of it before now," she says, "But obviously, what affects me may not affect you, and vice versa - Mr Brightwind, sir?"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:34 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715249000086) _]_  "Leave a token for the stream, if you take from it."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:35 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715357000087) _]_  Henry has no desire to drink the water. He has read enough histories of fairylands to know eating and drinking will not work out well for the wanderer. He wonders just how long this road will be, but does not feel quite at ease complaining or making suggestions so soon after being reprimanded. "What can we expect when we arrive?" he asks instead, directing his question to Black Joan, but glancing at the fairy.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715572000088) _]_  Joan purses her lips, considering. "I believe it looks different to every pair of eyes that see it. Either way, it is guarded, and not just by visible things neither. It has been a long time since I found myself there, and I should think he-;" she is careful not to name him, "Has increased its protections. Either way, Mr Lascelles, you may expect a fight."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:42 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715731000089) _]_  "That is what I am here for." Brightwind says proudly, "As we speak, my armies march towards the kingdom. The fighting should be left to me. You are to accomplish your task and leave, quickly!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:44 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715853000090) _]_  "Are you sending me from your side, sir? Am I to accompany them?"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:45 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445715928000091) _]_  Brightwind looks to the magician, raising a dark eyebrow. "I have made arrangements for your safety, did I not, magician? I would have you in one piece, to celebrate when I am crowned victorious!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[1:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716231000092) _]_  "Apologies for interrupting this self-congratulatory moment," Joan says, "But time as always races on. If you'll follow me?" She turns and walks through the water, back out onto the cold, open roads upon which they began.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[1:51 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716309000093) _]_  "I agree, we must be going."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:53 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716420000094) _]_  Henry offers a hand to Miss Volkova to help her across the water. He might easily carry her, but the water isn't nearly deep enough to excuse it.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[1:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716550000095) _]_  Katerina accepts gratefully, and takes the opportunity to grip his hand more tightly when they are across, holding him back for a moment. She takes a pin from her hair and hands it to him. "Should we become separated for any reason, hold this and say my name, and I shall find you," she murmurs before releasing him.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[1:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716687000096) _]_  "I do not intend for us to be separated, unless it cannot be helped." He takes the pin and pushes it into his hair under his hat. "Your Christian name, Miss Volkova?"

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[1:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716697000097) _]_  Norrell makes a face at the water and wades through, muttering to himself in annoyance at the sensation of wet feet.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[1:59 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716762000098) _]_  "Katerina. I thought perhaps you had perhaps seen it on a letter before, forgive me."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716812000099) _]_  "Katerina," he says, savouring it for a moment.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716953000100) _]_  "This is a rescue, not a dance, Mr Lascelles, Miss Volkova," Joan says. She directs their attention to a tall and winding staircase that rises up into the gray clouds, "At the top of those stairs is the Forest of Lost Hope," she says, and begins to climb

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[2:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445716985000101) _]_  "What on earth is she taking about?" Katerina wonders aloud before following.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind) _[_ [2:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717097000102) _]_ Brightwind leans close to Henry, to whisper, "How very touching." Venom drips from his words. "But hardly appropriate in these circumstances."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717246000103) _]_  The chill in Henry's chest robs him of his speech for a moment. He clears his throat, but still no soothing words come.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717297000104) _]_  Brightwind gives him a broad smile, touching his arm gently. "I knew you would see reason, my dearest one."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717574000105) _]_  Henry collects himself and looks up into the fairy's face. "You do nothing but flatter me, sir, and I repay you with inattention and foolishness. You must tire of my apologies, so I shan't offer another one. Will you allow me to walk beside you? Would you tell me of your armies and your castle, of which I have read much? It sounds like the most wondrous of places."

_  
_[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717791000106) _]_  Brightwind casts a glance at the forest ahead, and frowns. For a moment, his step seems to falter. "Indeed, it is most lovely, the Castle of Innumerable towers. And my armies--" Here he laughs, sounding more assured of himself. "My armies are the finest to be found, as fierce as fire burns with them that could be found within your own heart!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:19 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445717965000107) _]_  "Your soldiers are residents of Faerie, I imagine, and so no doubt fearsome. I am not a military man myself. My family tends towards the Navy."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:21 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718098000108) _]_  "How noble!" Brightwind says, distracted. "You shall have to tell me of your family's feats when we take tea!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:22 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718177000109) _]_  "Oh, I expect they are all rather mundane. Is it true one of your wonderful castle's towers opens in the Vatican in Rome?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:27 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718447000110) _]_  "Gentlemen!" calls Joan from the top of the stairs, "Again! This is  __ not__ a social gathering! If you would care to come up, our destination awaits us."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[2:29 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718586000111) _]_  Norrell climbs up the steps, suddenly reminded of the full weight of this mission. Childermass is within the castle which they approach. He rubs his hands together nervously.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[2:32 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718778000112) _]_  Miss Volkova slows her steps, letting Norrell catch up to the ladies. "Are you doing alright so far, sir?" she says, offering him her arm like some cherished uncle.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[2:35 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445718905000113) _]_  He shakes his head. "I am perfectly well. It is only - we do not know what we will find."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:38 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719090000114) _]_  Joan looks back at them, pulling a piece of cloth from her pocket and tying it around her head to cover one eye. "Do not trust your eyes, Miss Volkova, Mr Norrell, Mr Lascelles. The castle and forest you see is an illusion. Stick to the path, please." Joan steps off the top of the stairs, into a bank of gray cloud that shifts, instantly, into a thin, twisted, blue-lit forest. She pauses, a few steps in, and draws her sword.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719259000115) _]_  Henry follows cautiously, mirroring her action in taking out his left hand pistol. "Why, it's--" He does not finish that outburst. It would not do to flatter an enemy's castle, even without Mrs Childermass's warning.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[2:46 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719576000118) _]_  Norrell takes a deep breath, and follows Joan. He has no weapon to draw, but after a moment's hesitation, he pulls out his only offensive spell. He does not think it will do much good, but it makes him feel better to hold it.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[2:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719740000119) _]_  Miss Volkova pulls her sword out from her inexplicable reticule once more, and a small, faint glow issues from the center of her sword hand.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719848000120) _]_  "Are we all ready?" Joan says, in the softest of whispers.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[2:52 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445719972000121) _]_  Norrell nods, gripping his spell tighter.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:54 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720048000122) _]_  Brightwind sighs, pinning his hair up and out of his face. If he is expected to do the brunt of the work, they will afford him a few final moments to prepare. His armour glints even in the pale light, but to the humans, it shines magnificently.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720115000123) _]_  "Can you make that less likely to give us away?" Joan hisses, gesturing to his armour.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720137000124) _]_  Brightwind purses his lips. "You asked for a distraction."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720145000125) _]_  Henry hangs back, though his first instinct is to march up to the gates and knock. He will wait for the others' direction. 

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[2:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720203000127) _]_  "That's as may be, sir, but we have to survive long enough to need one," she snaps, and takes a few more cautious steps forward

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:57 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720263000128) _]_  "You crass, impudent little--" He stops, glancing over at Henry. "Lend me your coat." It is not a question, but rather a demand.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[2:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720313000129) _]_  Henry strips off his coat, only stopping to pick out his second weapon, and hands it over without a word.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[2:59 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720371000130) _]_  "Really dear, you must find a better tailor." Brightwind mutters, pulling the garment on with a grimace. "Are you quite satisfied? Shall we move on now?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[3:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720448000131) _]_  Joan doesn't reply, but holds herself ready and heads down the road, between the gently creaking trees, toward the castle.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[3:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445720677000132) _]_  Henry follows Joan, two steps behind, a loaded gun in each hand. They are soon to be at the gates, where Brightwind's protection will end. "Sir, guide us, I beg  Is there a way inside? Where are your glorious armies?" He glances at his companions. Did they do as they had discussed?  This is where they will find out whether they have been betrayed.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[3:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721387000133) _]_  "There is a secret way inside the castle, a servants' entrance." Brightwind steps to the front of the group. "My armies are coming, they may have been waylaid--" He casts a glance to the horizon, then smiles. "Indeed! They are marching! They will soon arrive!" He turns back to them. "I will lead at the front, I will meet him at his gates, you will take the other passage. You must move quickly, silently, do not let yourself be detected!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[3:17 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721443000134) _]_  Joan's lips thin, but she nods, unable to do anything else.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[3:18 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721499000135) _]_  He looks at Henry then. "Do not be foolish inside the castle walls."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[3:20 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721621000136) _]_  "I shall trust Mrs Childermass's wisdom in you absence, sir." Henry steps gingerly among the uneven ground, the sides of the path laden with rocks and oddly shaped branches.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[3:22 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721759000137) _]_  Joan nods at him. "I believe I know which entrance he means," she says, and the tension must be getting to her for her voice is rough, "If you would follow me, once more."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[3:24 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721898000138) _]_  Norrell follows her, stumbling a little on the rough ground.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[3:25 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721917000139) _]_  Katya hangs back and pulls up the rear. Soft, pale flames erupt from her hand and spread down her sword and up her arm to the elbow.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[3:25 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721943000140) _]_  "Kat-- Miss Volkova, no light!"

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[3:26 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445721971000141) _]_  She dampens it to darkness, but invisible heat still emits from it.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[3:27 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445722030000142) _]_  "I will follow with you all for a while, to ensure you make it safely there." His hand strays to the sword at his hip. "Then you are on your own."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[3:34 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445722470000143) _]_  Joan looks back at them. "We will have to leave the road," she says, "And so we leave the protection of its wards." She shifts her grip on the sword, her hands growing slick with sweat, and takes a step onto the soft, mossy earth of the forest, creeping slowly through the trees. The wall of Lost Hope, crumbling now though it was once  unfathomably high, glows with a dim gray light and she keeps it in the corner of her eye, following the curve of the wall at a distance until she spots the slight break in the glow where the servants door is set back in a hollow. She beckons to the others. "There," she whispers, pointing. "Do you see it?"

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[3:37 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445722643000144) _]_  Norrell follows the finger. He wishes that he had his spectacles on, but he can make out the very faint darkness. "So that is our destination," he whispers. He clutches tighter at the paper in his hand and recites what he can remember of the words of the spell in his mind, preparing.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[3:41 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445722880000145) _]_  Henry steps next to Brightwind, touches his arm gingerly, and speaks to him in a low voice. "Sir, thank you for everything. I hardly need to wish you good luck. You are sure to be victorious! I look forward to seeing you again once this is all over."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[3:46 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445723165000146) _]_  "But of course, dear favourite." Brightwind says, taking Henry's hand in his palm for a moment, curls his fingers around it as if to reassure him. He shrugs the coat off and hands it back to him.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[3:51 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445723485000147) _]_  Henry squeezes the fairy's hand lightly and gives him a tight, ironic smile. To hell with it. He takes his coat under his arm and reaches a hand up to briefly caress Brightwind's cheek. His heart is racing. The fairy really is the most beautiful and fearful thing he has ever beheld. But they must go.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[3:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445723703000148) _]_  Joan glances back and sighs. "Not your bedchamber either, sirs. Do you mind?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724003000149) _]_  Henry turns and follows Joan, throwing on his coat, which is now somewhat stretched. 

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[4:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724152000151) _]_  "This is where I leave you, then." Brightwind says. There is a flicker of fear on his face, but it is quickly tempered, schooled back into a mask of arrogance. "Do try to stay alive."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724179000152) _]_  Norrell makes a bow at Brightwind. "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724248000153) _]_  Joan gives him a quick nod, but says nothing, choosing instead to creep closer to the door, slipping into the hollow and waiting for the others.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:05 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724345000154) _]_  Norrell catches up to her. "I have a plan to find the correct path," he whispers.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724405000155) _]_  She takes a breath and nods. "I'll pick the lock while you prepare your spell," she says.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724489000156) _]_  "I suppose we will stand in the back with our weapons," says Henry, nodding at Miss Volkova. "Lead the way."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724508000157) _]_  "Yes. The King will probably be able to feel our presence when I begin, but I trust that Brightwind will fulfill his end of the bargain enough to distract him from a little magic." Norrell takes a deep breath, and then removes Childermass's letter from his pocket. His hands are shaking a little as he refolds it into a tiny neat square. He picks up a handful of earth, and holds out an arm. He lets it fall, whispering as he does.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724522000158) _]_  Joan opens the door cautiously and beckons Norrell forward.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724527000159) _]_  The air begins to glow in a faint line, like a tether made of light.

_[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _ _[4:09 PM]_ "We should be able to follow the path.  I have enchanted the letter to lead us to its writer," says Norrell. He tucks it safely back into his pocket and enters through the open door.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724739000161) _]_  "I think he is worried," Henry whispers to Mrs Childermass. "The fairy. Do take care not to get killed. Without you we won't find our way back to England, even if we get out of the castle in time."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445724842000162) _]_  "I thank you for your concern," she whispers, "But that king in there does not scare me."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[4:37 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726271000163) _]_  A howling of trumpets sounded from the towers, declaring the presence of an approaching army.  Their wailing thundered through the whole of Lost-Hope...

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:38 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726308000164) _]_  "Miss Volkova. They have begun."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:38 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726332000165) _]_  "We need to move quickly." Norrell hurries inside and beckons at the others. "He will find us soon."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726389000166) _]_  Joan moves to Norrell's side, sword at the ready, to cover him if need be.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[4:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726390000167) _]_  "King of Lost-Hope and the Blue Islands, and Regent of The City of Iron Angels!" Brightwind shouted, certain his voice could be heard all over the kingdom. "Come out and face me!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726399000168) _]_  "Have you any charms to make us invisible to their scrying?"

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[4:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726404000169) _]_  "Right." She pulls out several tiny bottles on loops from her reticule and hands them to the company - "put these around your necks, please" - and snaps her fingers with a hum. "It had been done."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:41 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726512000170) _]_  "Mr Norrell," Joan says, stopping him with a hand against his chest, "Have you not considered that this-;" she gestures to the trail of light, "May be leading us into a trap?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:41 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726516000171) _]_  Henry forgets all about not offending Brightwind for the moment in this dark and unfriendly place, and loops the charm around his neck. He can always take it off later.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:42 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726547000172) _]_  Norrell pauses to take Miss Volkova's charm and put it around his neck. He thinks for a moment. "That is very possible, but the difficulty is how else to find Childermass."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:42 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726573000173) _]_  "Enough talk, let's go!"

_[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _ _[4:43 PM]_ "If it is a trap, we will deal with it."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:43 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726609000175) _]_  "Do you have nothing else of his?" she asks, urgently.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:46 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726771000177) _]_  Norrell frowns and ruffles through his knapsack. "I... I might. One moment. Well - I have his pen." He brandishes it. "It was the only one I could find on short notice. I had forgotten to pack one until the very last second."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:46 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726786000178) _]_  "Quickly, sir."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[4:47 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726821000179) _]_  "I shall see my sword painted with your vile blood, Tom Brightwind!"   The Gentleman's voice rattled the walls.    The horns cried out again and the roar of the hooves of two thousand horses made the very foundations of the mansion shudder.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:48 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726899000180) _]_  Norrell hurries back outside and grabs a handful of earth, performs the spell again. Then he returns, holding the quill out. It too creates another path. He takes the letter out of his pocket, blows on it, and the first path disappears. It seems to be going in a slightly different direction. "I - that may do it. It may merely be another trap, of course, but I do not think the King has touched this pen."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445726983000181) _]_  "Let us go, then," she says, pushing him in front of her to better protect him, "Go."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:51 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727075000182) _]_  Norrell leads them through the winding halls of Lost-hope towards a narrow staircase. The light grows stronger as they go on, blooming from a faint thread to a bright rope of golden light.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[4:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727315000183) _]_  Henry keeps an eye on the shadows, on the corridors that branch out from theirs, but the hallways are empty and though so richly decorated, smell faintly of decay.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727385000184) _]_  Soon they come to a large, heavy door. Norrell gives it an experimental pull, but it seems to be locked. He gazes at it critically. "Mrs Childermass, I think this might be an area for your skills?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[4:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727522000185) _]_  She steps forward and lays a hand on it. "This is no mortal lock, Mr Norrell," she says, "Still, I think I could-;" she trails off, tracing one finger around the lock. Green light glows softly from the trail she leaves, and a crackle of lightning seems to fill the air.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[4:59 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727578000186) _]_  Norrell glances at her, startled, but is far too worried to address the matter. He pushes the door open.  
Childermass is not there. Instead, sitting on the floor, is his coat.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727648000187) _]_  Henry looks over the shoulders of Mrs Childermass and Mr Norrell, which is not difficult, and curses. "Perhaps we should have followed the letter."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727687000188) _]_  Joan's mouth falls slack, and she wavers on her feet, having to catch herself against the wall.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[5:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727813000189) _]_  "I'm afraid you might be right, Mr Lascelles." Norrell looks over at Joan. "Even if it is a trap - should we try it?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727826000190) _]_  "We have to," she says, shakily.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727877000191) _]_  "My dear magicians, might one of you not investigate? Perhaps you might discover a trap before we trip it. I myself can do very little here, unless you would like someone to demonstrate the ideal way to fold a napkin."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:05 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445727950000192) _]_  Joan nods. "If Mr Norrell can handle finding him, I can keep my eye out for the trap. I can see this castle more clearly than the both of you, after all."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[5:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728022000193) _]_  This is a statement which Norrell would like to inquire after, but there is no time. He takes out the letter and holds the pen in the other hand. He mutters again, drops the pen to the ground, and stomps on it. At once the direction of the light changes.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:09 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728154000194) _]_  Joan takes a deep breath, and raises her sword once more. "Follow it. Mr Lascelles and I will handle the rest."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:10 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728249000195) _]_  "Will we, indeed? I may need to find a napkin. I will follow your direction as promised, Mrs Childermass. What about Miss Volkova?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728335000196) _]_  "Of course," Joan says, "Ma'am, I believe your skills would be useful in ensuring us somewhat safer passage."

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[5:13 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728401000197) _]_  "Certainly. I will follow behind and keep watch, if that is suitable."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[5:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728605000198) _]_  Norrell nods and hurries out the door and down the stairs again. The way seems more twisted, convoluted and confusing, but Norrell follows the light without hesitation. It reminds him, absurdly, of home: the labyrinth is rather more sophisticated than his own - much as he hates to admit it - but still strangely familiar.   
After what seems like an interminable number of corridors they come to another door. Oddly enough, it is not locked. Norrell pulls it open.

_  
_[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[5:19 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728747000199) _]_  The throne room loomed, monstrous.   Diamonds and the bones of fragile birds littered the marble floor.  Stained glass windows reached up to the shadowy ceiling, cracked in some places so that the wind hissed through them.  The gentleman with the thistle-down hair sat upon his throne, decorated in armor the colour of dominion.  He held the hilt of a vicious, jeweled sword most lazily and he turned it in his grip when he said, “Ah! you have guests, it would seem,” to John Childermass, who stood beside him.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:20 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728816000200) _]_  "John!" Joan shouts before she can stop herself.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:21 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445728862000201) _]_  Henry swallows, but hell, by now he has a reputation to uphold. He takes off his hat and makes a shallow bow. "Good evening, your majesty. Childermass."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[5:28 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729324000204) _]_  Norrell's hand, holding the letter out to make the thread clearer, falls to his side. He starts forward, then stops, looking from the King to Childermass. He clears his throat. "Childermass?" he says softly. "Are - are you well?

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[5:29 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729342000205) _]_  Childermass stares out at them, his face showing no recognition, then turns to look confused at the Gentleman. There is a heavy fear in his eyes.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[5:36 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445729812000206) _]_  "He is quite well, Magician!"  the gentleman answered, with a smile at Gilbert Norrell's manservant, "Not not worry, not to worry, they shall not harm you, John Childermass." And then, his eyes fell upon the company, his gaze fiery and terrible, and he hissed,  "Why, their weapons are nothing but ash falling through their fingers..."  The fairy waved his hand.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:47 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730426000207) _]_  Henry's hands feel a burn and he opens his palms to find his guns turning into hot dust. He lets it fall onto the ground. Well, he never expected them to be any use in the first place. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his hands clean, stepping back to stand in front of Miss Volkova. Perhaps killing him will take the king long enough for her to get away.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[5:47 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730469000208) _]_  Miss Volkova glares at him, stepping beside him and bursting into flames.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:48 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730527000209) _]_  Joan's sword fell from her hand before the spell quite took effect, but as it turned to ash she spread her fingers, and once again came the crackle of lightning, only just felt.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730547000210) _]_  Henry steps to the side, startled. "Katerina!" He whips off his coat to throw over the flames.

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[5:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730573000211) _]_  "Please don't waste your coat, dear, this is intentional."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730582000212) _]_  "Oh."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[5:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730596000213) _]_  The door to the throne room burst open with a crash. Brightwind marched in, murder in his eyes, a flurry of Vengeance and bright armour.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[5:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730650000214) _]_  "Ah..."  The gentleman stood and thundered, "You!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:52 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730733000215) _]_  Henry leans over to whisper to Norrell, "That certainly looks like a distraction. Your move, I believe, sir."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[5:52 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730769000216) _]_  He comes to stand with his back to the group of humans. His smile is all sharp teeth, predatory as he regards the King of Lost Hope upon his throne. He raises his hand, makes a sweeping gesture and the humans are push to the ground. "My dear." He purrs, "Look at these lovely prizes I have brought to your feet!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[5:54 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730854000217) _]_  Well, that was certainly not unexpected.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:54 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730885000218) _]_  Joan presses back against the magic holding her down, feeling it press like ropes into her skin.

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[5:55 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445730922000219) _]_  Childermass' eyes alight on Joan. "Mum?" He asks, taking a small, cautious step forward. "But, how?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[5:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731004000220) _]_  Green light slams into the pressure of Brightwind's magic, forcing it back enough for her to stand. "John," she whispers.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731202000221) _]_  "Oh!  Tom Brightwind, what a fine gift!  You clever thing!"  The gentleman was grinning a wild grin and he marched forward, leaving the distressed Christian behind him.  "How marvelous!  This divine deception!"  He loomed over The First Magician and growled, "You have found your beloved servant, Magician!  What price would you pay for him?"  He made to press the heel of his boot upon Gilbert Norrell's little hand.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731220000222) _]_  Henry goes through the details of his will again. Did he remember to put an extra sum aside for young Carl Allerton? Yes. Such a shame about Drawlight, but really, leaving him anything was as good as feeding every moneylending leech in London.

_[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _ _[6:01 PM]_ "I'm sorry, Miss Volkova. I did try to tell you."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:01 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731316000224) _]_  Norrell hisses through the pain in his hand. He whispers, "Mr Lascelles - the pebbles - What did you say about them?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731349000225) _]_  "Ah. Tom Brightwind promised to protect us while we are on the King's Roads. I believe some of you still are."

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[6:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731353000226) _]_  Beside him, Katerina is emitting a low, animalistic growl, gradually growing in volume. The flames are getting larger.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731364000227) _]_  "Answer me!"  The gentleman barked.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731384000228) _]_  "Oh, shut up, you frightful old bore."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731405000229) _]_  "What price do you demand?" Norrell winces and tries to pull his hand away. It doesn't work. "What could I possibly give you? You will only throw it in my face."

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731430000230) _]_  Brightwind turns to Lascelles. "Silence! May I remind you, my dear, that you are indeed mine, the moment you accepted my invitation to my Kingdom!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731496000231) _]_  "Certainly. But they are not. None of them bargained with you. If you take them, you are nothing but an ill-mannered bully. Sir." 

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731572000232) _]_  Brightwind laughs, loud and cruel. "Henry Lascelles! It does not matter that they have not made a bargain, I will see them all crushed for their hubris!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:07 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731626000233) _]_  "Oh, will you?" Joan asks, standing, a second sword in her hand.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731686000234) _]_  "Mrs Childermass, you will put down that sword. You forget where your son is."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731718000236) _]_  Norrell clears his throat. "I do not know if this is the time to mention it, but I am technically still on the King's Roads. In part."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:09 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731745000238) _]_  "I forget nothing,  __ sir__," she tilts her head. "John?"

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:10 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731816000239) _]_  Childermass looks to the King, then to Joan. He does not say anything, the words are stuck in his throat.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:11 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731869000240) _]_  "I gave you a charm, once," she continues, "You remember?"

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445731969000241) _]_  "Woman!  Your son is mine by right!  He sold himself to me so that he might have all that The First Magician would deny him!  If you wish to take him from me, you must meet me and defeat me..."  The Gentleman brandished his sword, "Would you challenge me?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:13 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732007000242) _]_  She laughs. "Do you think you frighten me? With you ruined house, your collapsing kingdom?"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:13 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732019000243) _]_  "Hubris, hubris. You fairies are all such hypocrites. It isn't pride that people do stupid things for, it's  __ love__\--" He says the word as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, "--or survival."

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:13 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732029000244) _]_  "No!" Childermass cried out, surging forward. "Please!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732043000245) _]_  "John, don't."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:15 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732117000246) _]_  "I said," says Norrell rather impatiently to Brightwind, "That I am still on the King's Roads. There is a pebble in my shoe. Did you not promise Mr Lascelles to protect us on the King's Roads?" 

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:15 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732118000247) _]_  "And who are you, woman?   I am the master of this house, I am the master of your fate and that of your sons!  Do not test me!"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732160000249) _]_  Brightwind turns to the Magician, studying him carefully. "What are you talking about?"

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732190000250) _]_  "You said you were going to protect us on the King's Roads. Mr Lascelles told me so. I put a pebble in my shoe, so I am still on the King's Roads." Norrell holds his shoe up a little.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:16 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732198000251) _]_  She smiles, though it is too cold and bitter to be called such. "I am more than you realise, you moth-bitten rat."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:17 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732244000252) _]_  "Well done, sir," Henry mutters at Norrell. He isn't bothering to fight the force that pins him down. Why would he? He came here to win or die, and he cannot win. 

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:17 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732269000253) _]_  "Of course." Brightwind narrows his eyes. "But  __ he__ is not." He turns to the King of Lost Hope and the servant.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:29 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445732974000255) _]_  "Oh?  Well!  A mother's love is a most formidable thing..."  And then, he smiled at Tom Brightwind very briefly before he beckoned,  "John Childermass, come to me.  Look upon your master and your mother!"

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:30 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733037000256) _]_  Childermass hesitates at first, paling. He has been given a order though, and so he come to stand by the King.

_[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass) _ _[6:30 PM]_ He looks only at his mother.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:31 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733089000258) _]_  She smiles at him. "Could do with a miracle, right about now, love," she whispers

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:31 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733106000259) _]_  Norrell looks at him, unable to move but still trying to catch his eye. "Childermass? Childermass, do you not know me?"

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:32 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733121000260) _]_  "Should I?" He asks.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:32 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733151000261) _]_  Norrell looks at him in confusion and then his face changes. He looks at the king. "What have you done to him?"

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:33 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733195000262) _]_  "I unburdened him.   He came to be so that he might be rid of you.  Or did he fail to tell you?" 

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:33 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733228000264) _]_  Joan shoots a look at Norrell and shakes her head, almost imperceptibly

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:34 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733276000265) _]_  Norrell shook his head. "I have read his letter. I know you are lying to me."

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:34 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733289000266) _]_  Childermass looks confused, turning to plead with the King. "I do know him? Who is he?" 

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:38 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733496000268) _]_  "Oh, no, no.  It was he who lied to you.  I have his memories of you, perhaps I will present them to you when this is all said and done and you shall see.  But you have come  for him, yes?  You selfish creature!  You would only have him so that you might have your spaniel back.  A useless thing, you are!  Defenseless without your dog!  Tell me now, would you give your life for his?   Would you give yourself to me in exchange for John Childermass' life?"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733551000269) _]_  "Would you have mine as proxy?" Joan jumps in, loudly.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:39 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733575000270) _]_  "No!" Norrell tries to scramble to his feet. "Madam, please - "

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733618000271) _]_  "I've died once anyroad," she says, "Twice isn't too much trouble."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733644000272) _]_  "Silence, woman!  You are nothing.   If The First Magician of England would not be my ally and so I would have him as my prisoner..."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733647000273) _]_  "Do not bother, Mrs Childermass. They will kill you both if they have a mind."

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:40 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733650000274) _]_  "No!" Childermass repeats, voice cracking.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:41 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733685000275) _]_  "Hush, John Childermass, there will be peace soon enough...  We shall see the limits of this Magician's love for you." 

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:43 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733812000277) _]_  Norrell takes a ragged breath. "Would - would you let the others go? All of them. Childermass, Mr Lascelles, Miss Volkova, and Mrs Childermass. Safely back to England, and you would trouble them no more? I do not want any of your trickery. Safe passage out of your lands and through the roads, and you will not look at them, speak to them, or meddle with their lives ever again."

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:44 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733850000278) _]_  "Mr Norrell. Stop this--"

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:44 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733894000279) _]_  "I believe we are quickly running out of options, madam. If you can think of another solution I welcome it."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:45 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733919000280) _]_  "Pointless." Henry turns his face to the ash of his weapons, towards the glow of Miss Volkova aflame. "They will do as they like." 

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:45 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445733930000281) _]_  Numbly, Joan shakes her head.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:49 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734195000283) _]_  "The bargain is done.  Your life for his!"  The gentleman smiled ecstatically and turned to John Childermass.  "See how he cares for you!   And you must know that I care for you as well... but my promise to this magician undoes mine to you, you see."  With that, he drove his sword through the Christian's back.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:50 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734233000284) _]_  Joan screamed, running forward.

_[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan) _ _[6:51 PM]_ "You undo that. I will give you anything. Undo it. Undo it, now."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:51 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734319000286) _]_  Norrell lets out a cry of horror and finally manages to get to his feet. He hurries forward just behind Joan.

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:52 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734337000287) _]_  Despite all his affectations, Henry is startled. He fights against his bonds, kicking and scrambling to get free. The killing has started and he has to get away - an instinct older then bone.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:52 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734379000288) _]_  Brightwind laughs. "I was beginning to fear this soiree would be dull!"

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:54 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734461000289) _]_  "Oh, you wound me, my beauty!"  The gentleman replied to the other fairy, pushing John Childermass' trembling form away. 

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734573000290) _]_  Joan falls to her knees beside her son, stroking his hair away from his face. "Mr Norrell," she says, very quietly, "Come here."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[6:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734599000291) _]_  "Gilbert Norrell.  To me."  the gentleman commanded.

[childermass](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/childermass)  _[_[6:56 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734605000292) _]_  Childermass chokes on the blood bubbling up into his throat, swallowing around it as he clutches at the exit wound in his chest.  He shudders, then breathes his last.

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[6:57 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734637000294) _]_  Norrell freezes, dropping his pack, which he'd been rooting through, seeking the implement for Pale's spell. He shuffles towards the King, fighting the magic but unable to break free of it. 

[kvolkova](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/kvolkova)  _[_[6:57 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734641000295) _]_  Katya lets out a roar and pushes herself up, sending out a wave that breaks Lascelles' bonds as well as her own.

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[6:57 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734659000296) _]_  Joan presses her lips to his forehead, and the air crackles with lightning.

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[6:58 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734706000298) _]_  Brightwind smiles cruelly. "Shall I see you safely home then, you are still under my protection, as you are on the Roads, you said so yourselves." 

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[6:59 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734776000300) _]_  Henry scrambles up on his feet. "Mr Norrell is, sir. Mr Norrell has the pebble, Tom Brightwind!"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[7:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734814000301) _]_  "Indeed he does! And I shall see that he is very, very safe and comfortable in his captivity!"

[blackjoan](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/blackjoan)  _[_[7:00 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734816000302) _]_  Something shifts, something, somewhere, snaps. Joan gasps, the smallest of sounds, and it is buried beneath the sound of Childermass's sharp, heaving breath.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[7:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734931000303) _]_  The gentleman wiped his stained sword upon his cloak.   "Yes, take them away from here,"  the  gentleman said to Tom Brightwind, moving to him smoothly.  He waved his hand and in it appeared a gilded rose, which he promptly upon the other fairy's bright armor.  "And return to me and you shall be  justly rewarded..."

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[7:02 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445734965000304) _]_  "Ah! So you are his vassal, Tom Brightwind? I thought you a king in your own right."

_[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles) _ _[7:03 PM]_ "Or are you more of a hired hand, to fetch and carry Christians for a set price?"

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[7:03 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735023000306) _]_  Brightwind turns to the humans. "My dear, Henry Lascelles. You wound me. Does a Sovereign not have need of allies? When I march upon my conquests, I shall have the King of Lost-Hope's aid! I offered you the chance to be my champion, and you declined!"

[lascelles](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/lascelles)  _[_[7:04 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735067000307) _]_  Henry waves his hand dismissively. "I am a free Englishman or I am nothing, Mr Brightwind." 

[tombrightwind](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/tombrightwind)  _[_[7:05 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735119000308) _]_  "You are indeed, nothing." He gives a small wave of his hand, and the humans vanish, sent back to the meeting place where the mirror stands.

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[7:06 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735199000309) _]_  The gentleman gave a resounding laugh and then reached out to Gilbert Norrell, taking the back of his neck in his freezing grasp, "And you shall remain here..."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[7:08 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735326000311) _]_  "What claim have you on me?" demands Norrell. "I promised my life for his and safe passage for the others, but you took his life."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[7:10 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735443000312) _]_  "The others shall return to England and you offered your life for his and so I did as you asked, his life has flown."

[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)  _[_[7:11 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735480000313) _]_  Norrell sighs. "I knew it," he says bitterly. "No matter how specific one is, a fairy will always find a loophole."

[thekingoflosthope](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/thekingoflosthope)  _[_[7:12 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735539000314) _]_  "Silence!  I would have you look upon your fallen servant!"

 [mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell) _[_[7:14 PM](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735698000315) _]_ Norrell breathes deeply and looks at Childermass. Oddly enough, he does not look as dead as Norrell expects. Is that - breathing? But Joan is collapsed beside him, and she certainly seems dead enough for both of them.

  _[mrgnorrell](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/team/mrgnorrell)_ _[_[7:18](https://rescuechildermass.slack.com/archives/the-operation/p1445735893000316) ]"Well?" says Norrell. "I have looked upon him. What would you have me do now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum on the fate of Norrell and Childermass, extract from a conversation with the king:
> 
>  
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:50 PM]  
> For now, I intend to lock The First Magician and John Childermass away for the evening.
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:50 PM]  
> Apart.
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:50 PM]  
> Far apart.
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:51 PM]  
> In opposing towers so that each might hear the other wailing
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:51 PM]  
> In the coming weeks, I shall proceed to torment them so that Gilbert Norrell might be made to suffer.
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:51 PM]  
> Does that suit you?
> 
> thekingoflosthope [7:52 PM]  
> Take care. For I may yet have a mind to send a torturer to the chamber of John Childermass... So that The Magician might not only hear him weeping, but would hear him scream.


End file.
